Love Part 2
by Majin Magus
Summary: The second part of the chapter 'Love' from NESWTGG that i can't seem to upload as a chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Miyuki stared at the image in her palm

Miyuki stared at the image in her palm.

"What is it?" she asked Wendy.

"The Mushrooms are attacking again…we need you outside. Hurry!" Then the image faded, leaving Kevin and Miyuki in silence once again. The girl turned to Kevin, deepness in her eyes.

"Meet me on the battlefield," she whispered, and the boy was confused.

"Miyuki, I couldn't possibly… I mean, we can't fight, you're too strong … what are you talking about? …I…--"

But Kevin was cut off there as Miyuki twitched her right hand. A black flame enveloped the gloved hand, and as it did, Kevin felt his brain go on fire. He collapsed to the floor and she was gone. He clutched at his head, breathing raggedly, shaking all over.

After about five minutes, Kevin stood up. He couldn't believe it…he held up his hand and a tiny column of cool water sprayed from the palm. The boy stared at it in amazement, realizing that Miyuki had given him the ability to be with her everywhere, even on the battlefield outside.

Kevin snuck out of the castle then, but no guards were about because a mighty battle was raging outside. He spotted Miyuki floating in the air, tossing fireballs up and down in her hands smugly. Figuring that she knew he'd come, Kevin rose up on a pillar of water and flew toward her. The liquid sprayed everywhere.

"Miyuki!" Kevin roared. He leapt from his platform of strangely solid water and readied a punch. As he swung the punch, Miyuki dodged. As she moved out of the way, a smile played on her face.

_And so it was._

_ _

With Kevin brandishing waterpower, Miyuki told Bowser there was going to be a stalemate. The two put on a good show for all who watched, unknowing.

_ _

_And the war was indeed a stalemate. Even though Miyuki could easily have taken out Kevin with a combination of her magick powers and the firepower, she didn't. And, after a week of neither progressing, Miyuki stood in her room with Ludwig._

_ _

"Our school's 'Dinner Dance' is tonight. I'm going to go and turn some heads." Miyuki ran a hand through her spiky blue hair and looked down at the Koopaling who had become one of her closest friends. She still was friends with Wendy, but for some reason she had been hanging around with the eldest of the seven lately.

A grin appeared on Ludwig's face. "Because they all think you're dead?"

Miyuki focused her icy eyes on him. "Exactly," she replied with a smile.

--

--

I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in forever!! I've been another author lately, and even more lately I haven't been writing, but now that I've got the flow of this fic back in my veins, I should be able to get going again.

If you want to see what I've been doing, my new author account is The Great Invader ZIM, my new email addy is [greatinvaderzim@yahoo.com][1] and the cartoon Invader ZIM has given me a complete personality change… here's an opening for this chapter I wrote a while ago..:

-

Welcome to 'Love Part Two' by Majin Magus. Note the difference in style. Man, has it been a long time since I've referred to myself as 'Majin Magus.' Want to know why? I will tell you, okay?

It all started on my trip to Phoenix with my parents. It was the first night and we were in a hotel in Sedona. This was June 8th. I was watching TV, not tired at all. It was 10pm and I came across Nickelodeon. The show on was 'Invader ZIM.' Such chaos has followed. Invader ZIM has become an obsession, and I cannot go a day without doing something 'ZIMMY.' Invader ZIM has, and I'm not kidding, given my personality a major change for the better. I've become more open, wild, and crazy. I'm no longer _as_ gloomy or sarcastic. My jokes now come from quoting ZIM, and I have most of the episodes memorized by heart. As such an obsession calls for much, it has also called for a new alias. Thus, I have become 'The Great Invader ZIM,' whose fanfictions are also available on FanFiction.net. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd check them out. I've also started a LiveJournal, where anyone can learn about the core of both Majin Magus and The Great Invader ZIM. The URL for this is [http://www.livejournal.com/users/greatinvaderzim][2] . I swear, if I wasn't _trying _to act like Majin Magus, you wouldn't know who was writing this. I have…well…check out my alter ego _(not so 'alter.' TGIZ is trying to form here ^-^ - emotes!!! This is not Majin Magus!! ARGHHHH! …see? New me!)_ for the complete Record of Insanity. I MUST HAVE PUNCH NOW! ….uhm… on with the (I hope) highly anticipated (isn't it?) Sequel's Sequel Chapter Two OF NESWTGG, the fic I consider to be my finest work _ever. _

----------- (- 12 dashes, TGIZ style)

-

So anyway, I should have the Dinner Dance sequence that has been in my head for months on end up soon.

   [1]: mailto:greatinvaderzim@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.livejournal.com/users/greatinvaderzim



	2. Preview (Will I EVER Write This?!)

Larry sauntered through the Mushroom Kingdom near the castle. He was in human form and looking for something to do. The blue Mohawk on his head quavered as he walked.

The Mushrooms didn't expect this four and a half foot human to be the Koopaling he truly was, and anyway, it was late so there wasn't anyone outside. Life at the castle had become so boring and ordinary with Peach not attacking. None of the seven or even Miyuki trusted Julian or their father's decision to make an alliance, but it wasn't their place to argue. The girl had been spending so much time with Ludwig now, and most of his siblings spent their time in human form as it was easier to sneak around and there were other advantages. This, of course, annoyed their father no end.

As Larry moved on, thinking about what Peach could possibly be doing now, the soft touch of feet on grass was heard nearby.

He whirled around, clenching his left hand and ready to summon up magick. From the darkness of an alleyway emerged a Mushroom girl with bright, shining brown eyes. She smoothed a bit of hair behind her ears.

"Y-you're...one of them, aren't you? A..a..Koopa.." she whispered, looking scared and excited at the same time.

Larry smirked, seeing no reason not to tell her his true identity. Spreading his arms wide and exposing the deep green shirt he wore under his navy cloak, he said, "The one and only Larry Koopa."

The girl edged forward slightly. She had a magenta mushroom on her head, and thick locks of brown hair fell from inside the mushroom cap. She wore a loose, long-sleeved green shirt and black pants with black boots. The fear in her eyes seemed to have dissipated, and now she was just thrilled.

"Wow...I mean... wow. I never thought I'd get to see someone like you with all this going on." Blinking twice, she pointed to herself. "My name's Lina."

Larry blinked as well. "Uh, hi. You already know my name." He grinned, showing four sharp canine teeth that would have been shorter than a vampire's. Still grinning, his mind worked. This girl wasn't afraid or anything. Why should he do? Maybe he could let her do to the talking.

"Ever since I first heard of you guys, which was, I dunno, a long time ago, I've always admired you somehow. I dint let anyone know, of course, but...well...this is prob'ly gonna seem weird, coming from where I do, but...wanna be friends?" Lina stopped, looking hopefully at Larry.

The disguised Koopaling moved forward. "Okay." He put his left hand on her neck and Lina just stood there, unafraid. Using the magick wand contained in his hand, he made a necklace with a blue, spiked Koopa shell appear on Lina's neck. For the blue it was made of sapphire, and the spikes were diamonds. Before Larry moved his hand away, Lina grasped it with her right hand.

"Actually...could we be...you know, more than..." she whispered, moving closer to him.

Larry looked into her shining eyes and felt his heart melt. Taking on an adoring look, he put his hands on her waist and Lina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course..." Larry replied softly.

"Thanks for the necklace... It's beautiful.." Lina murmured into his ear.


End file.
